Transformers Ignition: Fragments of Destiny
by The Local Outcast
Summary: When the Autobots find a map that leads to the remains of a legendary super weapon, the Cybertronian Civil War is taken to Earth where new allies and astonishing secrets are revealed. When the end is near, one question will remain: Who is the real enemy?
1. Prologue

Transformers Ignition

Fragments of Destiny

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Decepticon asteroid base; directly above planet Cybertron_

_Summer 2007 (Earth year)_

_4:55 AM_

The starship sped across the battle-torn asteroid base. War ships from left to right both Autobot and Decepticon continuously fired cannons at each other creating a constant set of blazing, golden lights. The Autobot starship, _the Aequitas_, was closing in on the largest asteroid that held the main base. It would've been too easy avoiding all of those ships if it weren't for the fact that about twenty or so of them were constantly firing at the ship.

"X-Brawn! What's our status?" asked Optimus Prime

"She's takin' one hell of a beating sir!" replied X-Brawn "But I think she can still last!"

"Sir! We've reached the main base!" said Ratchet

"Excellent," said Prime "Prepare for boarding!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" said Ratchet

The ship was then turned to the side and out from underneath the wings came several large boarding tunnels that went directly through the main base's armored walls which connected the ship to the base.

"Alright, Autobots, prepare for combat" said Optimus "X-Brawn, Ratchet, Sideswipe, you're to stay here and guard the ship."

"Yes sir!" replied the Autobots

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered a Decepticon 

"Quiet you fool!" snapped another Decepticon "Do you _want_ to ruin the surprise we set up for the Autobots?"

"Here they come!" said a third Decepticon "Brace yourselves, everyone."

The door from one of the boarding tunnels spewed a thick cloud of steam and then opened up. No one could see what was inside due to the thick haze. A long moment of silence had risen from the Decepticons who were waiting for the right moment to strike. Suddenly, they heard a small clang beating against the floor. They all looked around to see where the noise was coming from. They then turned their attention to a small yet rapid beeping noise in the middle of the floor. One of them peered closely at the object… only to discover in horror that this titanium-like, small, sphere with a blinking red light wasn't just a simple, meaningless object; it was a weapon.

"Grenade!" he shouted

Within seconds, the grenade exploded filling the whole hall with a cloud of blue-ish, lavender, orange, light yellow and crimson red flame. Once the flame and most of the inky-black smoke that came along with it dispersed, several Autobots came out of the boarding tunnel with weapons in hand. They rushed through the hall passing all of the corpses that were off to the side.

"Why is it that they always fall for the same trick?" an Autobot named Shadow Cruiser asked himself "It's funny… and a little sad."

When they got to the end of the hallway, they met up with a large group of Autobots who had come from different boarding tunnels and were talking amongst themselves. The leader, Optimus Prime, quickly got everyone's attention and they all restrained from talking.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Optimus "We're all going to split up into several groups. Hot Shot, Shadow Cruiser, you're with me. Arcee, Blurr, Grimlock, you three are together…"

After Prime had split all thirty Autobots into ten groups, they all went with their designated teams and split off in different directions.

* * *

"So refresh my memory," said Hot Shot while Optimus' group ran down through what felt like an endless series of hallways "Why exactly are we here again?" 

"According to various reports from some of our spies," said Optimus "The Decepticons have discovered a map to the location of what we believe might be an ancient super weapon. Our mission is to retrieve the map so the enemy won't use this so-called weapon against us. If we fail, it would mean doom for us all."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, right?" said Hot Shot "Just get in, grab the map and get out. It's as simple as that."

It was then that the team's path was blocked by about five Decepticons carrying large submachine guns. The team looked behind them and saw five more Decepticons behind them coming from a different hallway carrying different kinds of weapons such as pistols, assault rifle etc.

"Yeah, but you forgot about the part where we have to kick Decepticon ass along the way." said Shadow Cruiser to Hot Shot

The Autobots pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the Decepticons surrounding them.

"So," smirked Optimus "Which one of you Decepticons wants to dance?"

All of the Decepticons in front and behind them charged toward the three Autobots. One Decepticon went hurling at Optimus but before he could strike, Prime with one hand slammed his fist against his opponent solar-plexus (the place between the stomach and the chest). When his opponent bent over grunting in pain he punched him on the upper area of the back causing the Decepticon to fall hard on his face. Optimus then took the opportunity and shot him several time in the back.

Hot Shot took notice of another Decepticon and smacked him across the face with the back of his assault rifle. When the enemy fell on his knees Hot Shot fired his assault rifle hitting the back of the neck and down towards the mid section of the back. Meanwhile, Shadow Cruiser grabbed a Decepticon who tried to lunge at him, turned him around so that they were facing back to face and made him aim his gun so it fired at the other Decepticons. Shadow then pushed him away and struck him in the back of the head with the body of one of his pistols. The battle slowly ended after five minutes of fighting. For an unfair fight of ten against three it seemed easier than most people would suspect. Several bodies were scattered about the hall either unconscious or dead.

"Well that takes care of the trash," said Shadow "We should probably get moving now."

"I agree," said Optimus who had just finished giving a remaining Decepticon a head lock "Let's move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the surveillance room… 

"Damn! It seems I have underestimated the Autobots once again." snarled Megatron glaring at one of the surveillance monitors that showed Optimus' team taking on yet another and larger brigade of Decepticons

"Don't worry Megatron, sir," said a Decepticon "I'm sure the next platoon will take them out."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." said Megatron

As Megatron watched the surveillance monitor loathingly he suddenly began to formulate a plan; a plan in which the results would be catastrophic for the Autobots. On the surveillance cameras, as the Autobots drew closer to the bridge, the more bits of pieces of his plan began to collaborate. A heinous little smile crept along his face. This time for sure, he could smell victory a mile away.

"Sir, we're proceeding with sealing up the bridge-" started one Decepticon

"No." said Megatron

"But sir, what about the map?" asked another Decepticon

"Are you questioning my authority you insolent fool?" snapped Megatron "Just do as I say, dammit!"

"Y-yes sir." stammered the Decepticon

Megatron turned back to the monitor and kept his eyes on Optimus Prime.

"_There's the entrance to the bridge!_" said Optimus on the monitor "_All we need now is the map and a lot of luck._"

"More than you can imagine, Optimus Prime," muttered Megatron to himself "More than you can imagine."

* * *

The trio had finally entered the bridge only to be followed by fifty or more Decepticons along the way. Shadow Cruiser covered Hot Shot and Prime as they went inside. They both quickly looked about their surroundings just in case there were more Decepticons inside. What was strange was there was nobody guarding the main computer. 

"Talk about lack of security." commented Hot Shot

"Shadow, are you done playing pin-the-laser-on-the-Decepticon-with-your-eyes-open yet?" asked Optimus turning to Shadow

"I'll be there in just a sec sir." said Cruise

Shadow walked backwards slowly while firing at the enemy and just when he got inside of the bridge, he pressed a large silvery button that immediately closed the door. He then pressed another small button which then locked the door. Shadow smirked and said:

"Wow, aren't we popular today."

The trio headed over to the main computer which was attached to two slightly smaller computers. Each Autobot took a computer and immediately started to search through the computer files. Within the first five minutes everything was going smoothly (or at least it would've been if it weren't for the fact that they couldn't find anything) until suddenly, a loud crash from the hanger above them.

"Stay put," said Optimus "I'm going to see what's up in that hangar."

Optimus climbed up the ladder that led up to the hanger. While he was looking around the area, little did he know that someone was watching him in the shadows. His observer was cringing with excitement. He couldn't help but show a malicious grin on his face. Prime was right where he wanted him. His finger gently started squeezing the trigger on his gun. But Optimus immediately sensed that he was being watched. Due to his acute hearing, he even heard the trigger on the gun being squeezed. Prime lowly reached for his gun... and at the last second he swiftly drew his weapon and fired. He listened for any signs of collapsing or any other sign of movement; but there was nothing.

"Hey, Prime!" called Hot Shot "Is everything all right up there?"

"Yes, everything's fine," replied Optimus who then sighed and muttered to himself "I must be hearing things."

"Oh are you, Prime?" asked a familiar voice behind him

Optimus immediately turned around only to find…

"Megatron," said Optimus bitterly "I should've known."

"I'll admit you had me quite startled there for a minute," said Megatron "But enough about that; I don't have time for chatting. So let's _cut_ to the chase shall we?"

In one of Megatron's hands was a huge pistol and in the other was a long sword very similar to that of a samurai sword. At an instant, he tackled Optimus thrusting him to the ground struggling to stab him with the sword. Megatron attempted to stab Optimus in the chest but when the sword was about three inches from impact, Optimus grabbed the blade and struggled to prevent the blade from going any further.

"Optimus! What's going on?!" asked an alarmed Shadow Cruiser

"M-Mega…tron." grunted Optimus

"I'm on my way!" said Hot Shot heading towards the ladder

"No! Stay… put!" said Optimus

"But-"

"That's… an order!"

"Hot Shot, stand down." said Shadow calmly

"But-"

"He knows what he's doing."

Hot Shot hesitated for a moment and then reluctantly moved away from the ladder.

Optimus Prime, who was still holding the end of the sword, forced the blade off course of its designated target and sent it straight into the floor beside him. Megatron, a little agitated at the moment, aimed for Optimus' head began firing his pistol as fast as he could. Prime fortunately rolled out of the way immediately after the first shot. He then stood up and leaped behind a large storage container.

"As usual, your aim is as terrible as ever!" chuckled Prime who then pulled out his weapon

"Huh, laugh while you still can, Prime." said Megatron fiercely as he pulled out his sword from the ground

Just then, Optimus leaped from behind the container and shot Megatron's wrist which forced the sword out of his hand and flying into the wall. Instead of bursting into a fit of rage however, like he always does, Megatron simply smirked and grasped his wrist where he was hit. Optimus then leaped at him and gave him one heck of a left hook straight across the face. Optimus then turned out to the edge of the balcony.

"Have you found it yet?" called Optimus

"Nope, still nothing." replied Shadow

It was just then that Optimus realized he accidentally let his guard down. He was shot several times in the stomach, had his head smacked downward and then elbowed in the face by Megatron. Optimus stumbled backwards and shook his head to ease off the slight dizziness received from the last blow. Megatron then pulled out _another_ sword which made Prime a little bit agitated.

* * *

"Augh! I can't take this!" said Hot Shot impatiently 

"Relax, he can take care of himself." said Shadow Cruiser casually

"How can you be so calm?" asked Hot Shot

"Trust me, I've known him for a long time and if it's anyone who can get himself out of a mess like this it's Optimus." said Shadow smugly and then changed the subject "Now, what have you found so far?"

"Nothing useful, that's for sure. What about you?"

"I've got the same answer as you do… hello?"

"What? What is it?"

"I think I found something."

Shadow opened the file he found and examine the data.

"Think this is it?' asked Hot Shot

"According to the system info," said Shadow "This file is the most recently imported information on this hard drive. So this must be what we're looking for."

"Ah, finally!"

"Now all we have to do is export the file onto a data chip and blow this dump."

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Optimus was frantically dodging Megatron's swift sword attacks. Desperately looking about his surroundings, Optimus found one of Megatron's swords from before still sticking out of the wall not too far behind him. Optimus slowly reached behind to pull the sword out of the wall. When Megatron was about to slice him in half horizontally, Prime drew the sword and blocked the attack. 

"Well isn't this annoying," said Megatron "And here I was nearly about to finish the final blow."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so slow I would've been dead right about now." commented Optimus

A sword duel between both faction leaders began. Both were swinging their swords so quickly that if you were witnessing this right about now you would only see constant, obscure flurry of flashing silver. The bushido/kendo-like style attacks came almost like a pattern: CLANG, CLANG, CLA-CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLA-CLA-CLA-CLANG!

Optimus thrust Megatron to the ground and leapt to attack him over head. However, Megatron had rolled out of the way of the attack and then stood up to jab Optimus in the side which was also thwarted because Optimus blocked it. Still holding the block, Optimus had slowly but steadily pushed Megatron up against the railing of the hangar.

"It's over, Megatron." said Optimus

"I beg to differ." said Megatron

Something caught Megatron's eye; he turned his head down to the computer where Hot Shot was removing the data chip from the computer. He and Shadow had successfully retrieved the map. One of Megatron's hands had let go of the handle of his sword and quickly drew out a pistol and aimed it at the computer.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" said Megatron

When Shadow and Hot Shot noticed Megatron firing his gun at the computer, both dashed away from the computer. The lasers from the pistol collided with the computer causing some static and then an explosion. The explosion sent them both flying into the wall.

"Hot Shot! Shadow Cruiser!" cried Optimus

Then, out of nowhere, came a Minicon in the form of a pterodactyl-like creature.

"Ah, Laserbeak, perfect timing," said Megatron who then jumped up and grabbed hold of Laserbeak's talons "Sorry to cut our visit so short, Prime but I've got a flight to catch."

After Megatron disappeared into a really large vent installed in the wall, Optimus ran back down the hangar and checked to see if Hot Shot and Shadow Cruiser were alive.

"Hot Shot, Shadow Cruiser are you alright?" asked a concerned Prime

"Y-yeah, we're fine." said Hot Shot standing up

"Just had a bit of a _crash course_." muttered Shadow who also stood up

Optimus sighed relief then turned his attention to the heavily damage computer.

"The map..." he said

"Nothing to worry about sir," said Hot Shot holding up the data chip grinning "We've got it all covered."

"You alright sir?" asked Shadow

"Yes, I'm fine," said Optimus who then opened up the COM-link and contacted the rest of the Autobots on the base "_Attention all Autobots, we have successfully retrieved the map. Return to the Aequitas now STAT. Prime, out_."

Before he could turn the COM-link back off, a voice came on the COM-link.

"_Optimus Prime, it is certainly an honor_."

"_What? Who is this?_" asked Optimus

"_The circumstances of my identity are not important right now,_" replied the voice "_What is important is that you, your men and the map must leave the base immediately._"

"_How do you know about-_"

"_There is no time to explain! Listen, and listen carefully because I will only say this once. I have set up a bomb inside the base about four hours ago and I have just initiated the countdown. You will not have any time to reach the Aequitas so the only way for you to escape is through the communication room a few floors above you. Go there and wait for further instructions. You have exactly fifteen minutes and counting to escape. Good luck._"

Then there was only static.

"Who was that Optimus?" asked Hot Shot

"I don't know," said Optimus "But what I do know is that if we don't get to the communication room in fifteen minutes, the base is going to go up in smoke and us along with it."

"Can we even trust this guy?" asked Shadow

"Of course!" said Hot Shot "Anyone who blows up a Decepticon base is certainly worth trusting. But if there's a bomb here, wouldn't the bomb alarms have gone off right about now?"

A siren immediately boomed throughout the base.

"Is that the alarm you're looking for?" asked Shadow

"Transform!" said Optimus Prime who then changed into a large Cybertronian semi-truck "I have an idea. Grab a couple of those storage containers and put them in the trailer."

Hot Shot and Shadow did exactly as they were told and grabbed two storage containers and placed them in the trailer of the semi-truck.

"Geez! These things are heavy!" said Hot Shot while picking up one container "What the hell is in these things anyway?"

"Probably a huge load of Energon cubes," predicted Shadow "You how the Decepticons have been crazy about the stuff recently."

"Now let's if the coast is clear." said Prime after the containers were placed into the trailers

Shadow then unlocked and opened the door and peered out for a second. He then immediately shut and locked the door.

"So," said Prime "Is it clear?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Shadow "It's like a freaking rush hour out there!"

"Alright, Hot Shot get in the trailer and get behind one of the containers. Shadow, open the door and jump in."

After Hot Shot hopped in the trailer and Shadow opened up the door, hundreds of Decepticons were firing at the front of the truck but their lasers showed no signs of damage. Once Shadow was inside the trailer as well, Optimus revved the engine twice and then slammed on the gas pedal and started to drive at full speed. As the truck sped through the hall, Hot Shot and Shadow fired at the Decepticons (or at least the ones who did _not_ get run over by Optimus) that were chasing them.

"_X-Brawn, come in!_" said Optimus on the COM-link as he was driving

"_X-Brawn here, Prime,_" said X-Brawn "_What's the situation?_"

"_How many troops got back to the Aequitas so far?_"

"_Everyone except you, Hot Shot and Shadow. Several are injured but it's nothing serious._"

"_Good. Listen; if we're not back within five minutes, I want you to immediately get yourselves and the rest of the fleet to a safe distance._"

"_What?_ _And leave you guys behind?_"

"_Trust me, X-Brawn, you won't leave us behind. Prime, out._"

* * *

The ancient Cybertronian starship waited patiently outside the base as the Autobot and Decepticon fleets continued to fire at each other. In a way he was actually amused that so far none of the Decepticons or Autobots had detected his presence which made his mission a lot easier than expected. Suddenly, a chill quickly flowed through his circuits and his heart rate quickly increased but only for a brief moment. 

"They're almost there; I can sense it," he muttered to himself "Not much farther now."

He then flew towards the communication room.

* * *

After going through a series of sharp turns, hallways and almost getting bombarded by grenades, the trio reached a dead end where at the end there was an elevator. Prime struggled to turn the truck around and drive in reverse into the elevator. 

"Uh, Prime," said Cruiser "Are you sure that the truck's going to fit in there?"

"It'll fit." said Optimus

"Really? 'Cause the truck seems a little big to fit in the elevator."

"I said it'll fit."

And surprisingly enough, it did. The elevator was actually large enough to fit the whole truck inside. After riding the elevator and listening to elevator music for about a minute or two, Prime (instead of waiting for the door to open by itself) drove straight through the door to find about a hundred or more Decepticons in the room. As Prime drove wildly around the room while Hot Shot and Shadow fired, Prime anxiously waited for the mysterious stranger to contact him.

'_Where is he?_' he thought '_He said he would contact us as soon as we got to the communication room._'

"_Optimus Prime,_" said a voice on the COM-link "_Can you hear me?_"

"_Yes, loud and clear._" replied Prime

"_Excellent. Now listen carefully, do you see a ledge anywhere?_"

"_No… wait, yes!_"

"_Good, now what I want you to do is jump the ledge through the window into space._"

"_Wait, is that a joke?_"

"_If it was, I would be laughing right now. Now hurry! You have only ten seconds left!_"

"Men! Abandon the containers!" said Prime "If we're going to get more speed, we're going to have to lighten our burden!"

"One step ahead of you, Prime." said Hot Shot

As Optimus slammed the gas pedal and accelerated towards a ledge in front of a huge window, (If you're wondering what that ledge is doing there in the first place, let's just say that the Decepticons didn't install the floor in entirely) Hot Shot and Shadow shoved out both containers (which if you're wondering why they put them in the trailer, it was used for cover) and watched as they rolled out and ran into about fifteen to twenty Decepticons.

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. Prime questioned if they really were going to make it. As he crashed through the window (which was about twenty feet away from the ledge) he could just feel the seconds quickly counting down. Since he no longer needed to be in vehicle mode, he transformed back into robot mode and waited for a miracle to happen.

_Five…_

The trio was floating through space waiting for the moment to be rescued.

_Four…_

Suddenly, they all heard the roar of a starship engine near by.

_Three…_

"Grab on!" said the starship as he came by them

_Two…_

_One…_

_Zero…_

The bombed detonated setting off a massive explosion destroying the base and most of the Decepticon ships right by it. Out of the center of the explosion came the ancient Cybertronian starship… and with it, Optimus Prime, Hot Shot and Shadow Cruiser clinging on to it. It was flying to where the Autobot fleet was about thirty yards away from the ruin of what was the Decepticon base.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus

"We can discuss that when we get back." said the ship

* * *

The members of the _Aequitas_ watched solemnly as the base was engulfed in flames. 

"Damn," muttered X-Brawn sadly "They didn't make it in time. Another day, another loss of a few great men."

X-Brawn sighed; but suddenly, several large THUDS echoed from on top of the ship.

"What in the hell…?" asked X-Brawn "Ratchet, check the monitors."

"X-Brawn, you might want to see this." said Ratchet a few seconds later

X-Bran ran over to where Ratchet was and looked at the monitor. On the screen was Hot Shot waving the data chip in front of the surveillance camera, laughing.

"Hey guys! We got it!" cheered Hot Shot laughing

"Well I'll be!" said X-Brawn "They made it back after all!

* * *

"Phew!" said Hot Shot glancing at what was left of the base and then back at the starship who rescued them "Nice save." 

"Thank you for getting us out of that mess," said Optimus "Now tell me, who are you?"

The starship then transformed into robot mode and landed in front of the trio.

"My name is Zephyrus." said the starship

* * *

Meanwhile, on a Decepticon starship… 

"Megatron you fool!" blurted Starscream "How could you completely lose the base to those damn Autobots! We could've wiped them out easily! If it were me, I would've-"

"Would you shut up, Starscream?" barked Megatron "I am not in the mood for your exasperating insults! Honestly must you criticize me for every god damn decision I make? Besides, today was glorious victory for the Decepticons."

"Victory?!" exclaimed an infuriated Starscream "What _victory_?! We've lost countless men, one hell of a base and many fleets!! What kind of a victory is THAT?!

"Did you forget that meeting we had the day before or were you too busy planning on how to annihilate me?" asked Megatron

"Uh, well, I-"

"In that meeting we planned that if the Autobots should discover the map, we would place a tracking program inside of the map which would lead us to the Autobot base; or better yet the super weapon itself. Now all we have to do is kick-back, relax and wait for the right time to strike."

* * *

Back at the Autobot main HQ…

"A drifter you say?" asked Optimus

"Yes; I have been roaming the galaxy for as long as I can remember." said Zephyrus

"Very interesting," said Prime "How by any chance did you come across the map? Further more how did you get the bomb inside of the base?"

"I was there when they found the map and I hunted them down to their base. As for the bomb, let's just say that the Decepticons are either blind or just stupid."

"Sir! We've just hacked through the security program" said Wheeljack

"Excellent, bring the projector on." said Prime

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, a large holographic image that showed many planets, constellations etc. appeared all over the bridge. Optimus Prime studied the map deep in thought. He glanced at several planets and stars back and forth. A lot of Autobots did the same thing. An eerie silence also filled the room.

"What exactly are we looking at here?" asked Prime

"This is a map that leads all the way into the Milky Way," said Zephyrus "Well actually into the third planet of the Milky Way; planet Earth."

"And what does it lead to?"

"Simple… the Aegis Zayin."

"You're kidding right?" asked Shadow Cruiser

"That old legend?" asked Hot Shot "Please! That thing is just a myth."

"What's an Aegis Zayin?" asked a science officer named Crosscut

"Are you serious?" said Hot Shot "Man, where have you been this entire war, Crosscut?"

"Relax, I will explain everything," said Zephyrus "It all began eighty five million years ago. Several military scientists were granted permission from Primus, the Creator Himself, to create a weapon made out of a piece of His spark. No one knows or remembers what this weapon looks like or what it does but what they do know is that it is a weapon of phenomenal power. They called it the Aegis Zayin. A weapon so incredible that many would slaughter innocents just to get their hands on it. Fearing that they have made a grave mistake, the scientists shattered the weapon into thousands of pieces and hid them on a planet believed to house no sign of intelligent life forms. But over the years, that planet has begun to evolve. And now that the Decepticons know its location, both Earth and Cybertron; nay; the whole universe is at the risk of total oblivion."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Optimus "We're going to Earth and we're going to find those pieces before the Decepticons do. X-Brawn, what's the status on the _Aequitas_?"

"Her repairs are going to take a week," said X-Brawn "Maybe more."

"We don't have that kind of time," said Optimus "Are there any other ships that aren't damaged?"

"Well there's always the _Animus_."

"Excellent, I want the ship ready at oh-nine-hundred hours. I'll organize a crew ASAP. We're not letting the Decepticons getting the pieces of the Aegis first even if it's the last thing we do."


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Several days later_

_Outside of Earth's orbit_

_10:37 PM_

"Wow, it's… beautiful." said Ashblaze who was referring to planet Earth that was shown on the main monitor

"It sure is, Ashblaze," agreed Blitzwing "It sure is."

"Sir, we are approaching Earth's orbit," said Perceptor "In about, I'd say, thirty minutes, we should already be entering the Earth's atmosphere."

"Excellent work, Perceptor," said Optimus Prime "It seems we're right on schedule. And Perceptor, can you also find a place away from the humans to la-"

A thundering noise and the ship shaking violently was what cut Optimus off.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Arcee

"It could've been an asteroid or something like that." suggested Bumblebee

The ship shook violently once more; Shadow Cruiser looked at the radar in front of him and noticed one blinking yellow dot heading towards their current coordinates.

"Optimus, we're under attack!" said Shadow

"Everyone, to your battle stations now!" ordered Optimus

All of the Autobots except Optimus, Perceptor and X-Brawn quickly hurried to where the cannons were on the level above them. Inside were an even amount of chairs with control arms on the arm rests parallel to one another with monitors hanging in front of them. The Autobots each took a chair and turned on the monitors which showed a visual of the enemy ship that was attacking them with a fine crosshair (like the ones you see through a sniper just for those who don't know) placed exactly in the middle of the screen.

"_Optimus, we have a full visual of the enemy,_" reported Hot Shot through the COM-link "_It's the Phalarmiso!_"

"Megatron…" Optimus muttered to himself and then contacted all of the Autobots on the level above them "_Alright everyone, do not shoot until I give the signal._"

It was only after a moment did Optimus give the signal.

"_Fire!_"

The Autobots pulled the triggers on the control arms and unleashed the fire power of the cannons. Both ships were now shooting giant blasts of energy at each other. It was like a furious blizzard blowing in two different directions. Spheres of gold, black and orange explosions appeared whenever they collided with the ships; the same thing happened when the missiles collided with each other.

* * *

"Soundwave, report!" barked Megatron as the _Phalarmiso_ shook violently 

"Mid and front fuselages have been terminated along with the vertical stabilizer." said Soundwave

"And the Autobots?" asked Megatron

"So far, they have not suffered much damage." replied Soundwave

"Oh for god's sake, just what the hell are those fools doing up there?" muttered Megatron who then contacted the Decepticons with the COM-link "_Sharkbait! What do you think you're doing?_"

"_Following your orders, Lord Megatron._" said Sharkbait

"_Tell me something, Sharkbait_," said Megatron "_Are you and the others blind?_"

"_Uh, no sir._"

"_Well it seems like you are because the Autobots' ship has barely taken any damage! I want that ship annihilated and I want it done now!_"

"_Yes sir!_"

* * *

"I don't understand," said Perceptor muttering to himself "We passed under their monitors without being detected so how did they-" 

He looked back up at the screen where it showed the map from Cybertron en route to Earth. Suddenly, a thought came to him. He looked up the map's data and found a strange code in its data. The code was written as 'SjsjsjJn3ds5d7j5sfjlf+HdUhFpfnPS84JDNfjsof2+soJpaaoadr(4tn03' which Perceptor quickly figured out that it was a program made by the Decepticons.

"Optimus, the Decepticons have planted a tracking program into the map's data!" said Perceptor

"Dammit, so that's how they found us!" said Prime "Copy the coordinates from Earth to Cybertron and then destroy the original data."

"But sir," said Perceptor "What if the tracking device is also copied onto-"

"Then we'll deal with the tracking system later," said Prime "Right now, you need to concentrate on copying the data."

"Understood." said Perceptor who then turned around and started quickly pounding his fingers on the keyboard

A hostile surge shook the shipped follow by two extra quakes that set the emergency alarm off.

"Aw dammit, the engines and one of the wings must've been shot!" said X-Brawn "I'm losing control of the ship!"

"Rapid Fire, Wildstorm, Sonica! Front and center!" said Optimus

"Yes sir!" said the three Mini-Cons

"We need you three in the boiler room so we can fix the engines."

"What about the wing?" asked Wildstorm

"There's no time! If we don't fix the engine soon, we're doomed!"

"I can fix it!"

"No, it's too dangerous. You'll get blown to pieces out there."

"Please, Prime! Give me a chance! I know I can do it. I promise that I'll come back safely! Please!"

Prime hesitated for a moment.

"You've got ten minutes," he said "But if they start to fire at you, I want you back inside the ship."

"I swear I won't fail you, sir." said an eager Wildstorm who then dashed off with the other two Mini-Cons to get to work

'_Maximus Prime,_' thought Optimus putting his hand over his chest '_Did I… do the right thing?_'

* * *

Wildstorm slowly opened the emergency door and stepped out into space onto the right wing of the _Animus_. Purple bolts of electricity crawled all over his legs which showed that X-Brawn had thankfully turned on the magnetic processor which would keep anyone's (who was on a certain section of the outside of the ship) feet attached to the ship preventing them from falling off (it makes cleaning and repairing the ship a whole lot easier; thankfully it does not work with canon ammo otherwise, there would be a really bad problem). He treaded slowly over to where the wing was hit, pulled out his tools and began working on repairing the large gap in the wing that revealed many cut wirings and computer chips.

* * *

"Hey, look, an Autobot is trying to fix the wing!" said Metalhide 

"Is that so?" asked Starscream "How much you wanna bet that I can blast him?"

"But Megatron said that our main focus was on the shi-" started Metalhide

"Screw Megatron!" Starscream scowled "Besides, it's way more fun shooting an Autobot in person than at just their vehicle."

As Starscream tried to get a lock-on on the Mini-Con, he guffawed at his comment. He smiled malevolently smiled when the crosshair glowed bright red informing him that he got a lock on his target. He felt a shiver of excitement throughout his entire body as he fired the cannon at Wildstorm.

* * *

Perceptor raced drastically to eject the chip that carried the original copy of the map from Cybertron to Earth. He had just finished copying the original map; all he had to do now was to get rid of the original. However, he felt rushed because he knew just as well as everyone else on the _Animus_ that the clock was ticking and that they were running out of time. At last, Perceptor had ejected the chip out of the main computer, threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot leaving nothing but small metallic pieces with exposed wires sticking out. Coincidentally, the chip was crushed approximately four seconds before the shot Starscream had made impacted with its target. 

"We've lost the right wing!" shouted X-Brawn "I've lost complete control of the ship! We're going down!"

"_Everyone, brace yourselves for impact!_" announced Prime on the COM-link

As both ships entered the Earth's thermosphere, they both split off in complete different directions both engulfed in smoke and flames from the attacks made on each other. As they both continued to descend down towards the ground below, they started to become completely surrounded by auras of pure red which represented the blazing heat from the friction of the atmosphere. Within what felt like seconds, both ships had collided with the planet itself both of them being on two different sides of the world.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the _Animus _has landed!" announced X-Brawn enthusiastically while everyone else was both coughing from the constant smoke floating around the ship and groaning about the crash 

"Damage… report." coughed Optimus

"Well, let me just say this, Prime," said X-Brawn "It can't get any more damned than it is now."

"So it's screwed then?" asked Perceptor

"Very." said X-Brawn

"Wow, what a flight." muttered Blitzwing who had just walked in the room followed by the rest of the Autobots

"Is everyone alright?" asked Optimus

"Yeah, we're good… I think." said Hot Shot

"Don't tell me that X-Brawn crashed the ship on purpose again." moaned Bumblebee

"For the three hundredth and fifty ninth time, Bumblebee!" said X-Brawn "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, you wouldn't be here right now if I didn't crash that ship many years ago in the first place."

"And to reply to that statement of yours, no, he did not crash it," added Perceptor "One of the wings might've been blown off and the engines did not get fixed in time."

"The Mini-Cons!" gasped Optimus who then immediately contacted with the COM-link "_Sonica, Rapid Fire, come in! Are you alright?_"

"_We're fine, Optimus,_" replied Rapid Fire "_However, we weren't able to fix the engines on time._"

"_Good, report to the main bridge immediately, both of you,_" said Optimus

"_Yes, sir,_" said Rapid Fire

"_Wildstorm, come in._" said Optimus trying to contact Wildstorm's radio frequency

There was no reply.

"_Wildstorm, do you read me?_"

Still no reply.

"_Wildstorm, please respond!_"

"Do you think he was shot down during the crash?" asked Bumblebee

"Bumblebee, don't say such a thing!" scolded Ashblaze and then calmly continued "But still, this isn't like him not to respond."

"Ashblaze is right," said Optimus "Something has gone wrong. Perceptor, can we get a visual on the right wing."

"Of course, sir." said Perceptor

After typing in a few keys on the monitor, the screen showed an image of the right side of ship. An enormous chunk of the wing was gone and in its place was a thin line of smoke and several bolts of electricity emitting from what was left of the wing. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Wildstorm anywhere. Prime had then asked Perceptor to check the surrounding area. There was still nothing.

"We… may have… lost him, sir." Perceptor

"He may not be lost," Zephyrus spoke up "There is still hope. I sense a life force emitting not too far from this location. It seems to be coming from the west."

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Optimus

"It has to be since I have the ability to sense the whereabouts of another Cybertronian." said Zephyrus

There was a slight hesitation in the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up," said Optimus "Hot Shot, Shadow Cruiser, Zephyrus and Bumblebee, take the Road Rage Mini-Con team and search the area for Wildstorm. You'll need to adapt alternate modes in order to blend in with the human society. Everyone else, we need to work on finding the pieces to the Aegis Omega. Now let's roll!"

* * *

(AN: By the way everyone, I've just changed my name. So from here on out, I am MidnightFantasia. Oh, and I'm going to Oregon tomorrow for a few days so I might not be able to write another chapter until then but thankfully I will only be gone till Sunday.) 


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

****

_The next day_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_2:12 PM_

Machi was walking on the side walk on her way back home. It was a beautiful sunny day today and she had to run a small errand for her mother. To her, the walk felt awfully quiet (and how she hated silence) so she hummed a cheerful tune to herself just to make the walk seem more comforting. Her quiet yet cheerful stroll was interrupted when she saw an orange flash coming from the creek on her side of the road. Machi looked down and saw what looked like a body cloaked in orange. Curious, she set down her plastic bag which contained groceries from the store and had to walk down a slightly steep grassy hill.

To Machi's shock, the body wasn't human; instead it was an orange, silver and black robot just lying there in the creek. She quickly walked to the edge of the hill and pulled out the robot from the freezing cold creek. Never have seen anything like this in her life, she studied its physical features with fascination. It looked to be around her sized, she wasn't entirely sure. On its chest was a mysterious red symbol which Machi seemed puzzled about. It seemed badly beaten up and burnt as if it was thrown into a furnace or something. Adding on to her surprise, it looked as if was… _breathing_.

All of the sudden, the robot groaned and slowly opened its eyes about halfway which Machi gasp. She thought at first that the robot was broken but here it was alive and functioning normally. The robot coughed up some cyan blue blood making his entire body shake. Blood…? Wait a second, robots don't bleed. Right?

"Are… you okay?" asked Machi timidly

The robot spoke weakly in a language that Machi had never heard of before making it difficult to understand. It closed its eyes slowly and fell into unconsciousness. Machi was unsure what to do. She knew she couldn't leave it like this. Her thoughts were scattered throughout her mind making it difficult to think. Then, she had it. One of her older brothers was a mechanic. He could probably fix it up. She then threw its arm over her shoulder and carrying it home (but not before picking up the groceries).

* * *

"Isamu! Isamu!" cried Machi while running throughout the house carrying the robot

It was the moment she came into the house and threw the groceries on the counter that she called her brother's name. She was running up and down the white wall hallways trying to find all of the places her brother could be. She checked the garage, the kitchen, the game room and even the backyard. She finally checked upstairs and knocked on the second door to the left. Her brother, Isamu, a tall, slightly muscular boy with short black hair and icy blue eyes like Machi's wearing a white wife beater and jeans, answered the door giving Machi a dull, stoic look.

"What is it this time Machi?" asked Isamu who then turned his attention to the robot she was carrying "What's with the robot?"

"Oh… this?" asked Machi "It's uh… a science project for school!"

"A science project?"

"Yeah! It's for the science fair and it sort of broke so…"

"Lemme guess, you want me to fix it."

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Hey man, it's your science project so it's your responsibility. You fix it.

"But I don't know how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how? You built the thi-"

"Listen! If you don't help me fix it, I'll tell mom and dad about how you race cars on the street every Friday night!"

"Hey, how do you know-"

"I snuck into the trunk of your car."

"Ugh, fine, I'll help you fix it."

The brother and sister took the robot downstairs to the garage and placed it on top of a counter in which Isamu had to move all of his power tools and parts just to make room. Machi didn't understand how Isamu could work in a filthy, dark place like the garage. She once mistook him for some sort of a work-a-holic, messy vampire in which the garage served as his private little "bat cave". It was funny though because whenever the door to the garage was open and the light upstairs was on, Isamu made the funniest face when he squinted.

Isamu opened up the robot's chest and was amazed at what he saw. The technology inside of the robot was so… advanced. It looked like something on a sci-fi movie set way into the future. This was something beyond his skill. He didn't know if he could fix it or not.

"Can you fix it?" asked Machi

"Uh, well," said Isamu uncertain "I'll… try."

Isamu worked on the robot for exactly two hours using as many power tools as he could. As the minutes passed by, time itself seemed to slow down making it feel like it over four hours. The whole time it was silent except for the awfully loud sound of the power and regular tools desperately trying to fix the robot's body. After he was done fixing it, Isamu set down his wrench and sighed.

"Well, this is all I can do for it… for now." he said

"Thank you, big brother!" smiled Machi cheerfully grabbing the body off of the table and carrying it upstairs "I love you!"

* * *

"Daaamn!" moaned Hot Shot who was driving in the city in the form of a yellow, red and black Lotus Exige S "It's been a day already and we've still haven't found Wildstorm!"

"Aw, would you relax, Hot Shot?" asked Bumblebee driving next to him in the form of a yellow and black Maserati MC12 "We'll find him soon."

"That's what you said three hours ago," muttered Hot Shot who then turned on the COM-link "_Hey, old man, you sure you know where you're going?_"

"_My senses never fail me,_" replied Zephyrus who was in the sky as a silver and black F/A-B18 Hornet fighter jet "_I know he's close by._"

"_We've been searching this place inside out and there's still no sign of him!_" said Hot Shot

"_Mind your manners, Hot Shot,_" said Shadow Cruiser in the form of a black 2003 Enzo Ferrari "_We've still got a lot of ground to cover, so be patient_."

"_Aw, gimme a break_." mumbled Hot Shot

Zephyrus didn't understand it. He swore he felt young Wildstorm's spark near by here but then suddenly… he just lost it. So he had to keep guessing which led the team around in circles. Either his powers don't work as well on Earth as they do on Cybertron or he was just becoming senile. This matter had troubled him greatly. He pondered this as he flew through the sky.

* * *

_The Phalarmiso_

_Outside of Carson City, Nevada_

_9:12 PM_

"Soundwave, have you gotten any information on the whereabouts of the Aegis fragments yet?" asked Megatron

"Negative, Lord Megatron." replied Soundwave in his monotone voice "All radars blank."

"Then keep searching." spat Megatron

"As you command, Megatron."

Megatron was getting very impatient; then again, since when has he ever been patient? He was really becoming desperate for those Aegis pieces. He knew deep down that whatever it does, it was certainly powerful enough to defeat the Autobots which was why he was in such a hurry to get them before they did; after all, the less of them, the merrier. He tapped his fingers irritably against the arm of his chair. How much longer did he have to wait?

"This is a complete waste of time!" growled Starscream as he walked into the room

Oh joy, Starscream.

"Why the hell must we waste time on some pathetic rock on a pointless scavenger hunt?" he asked

"Because, Starscream," said Megatron "Somewhere on this pathetic rock is the pieces to the most powerful weapon ever designed by Cybertronian technology and if I am to rule the universe, this Aegis is definitely the key."

"But how are you going to find them all?" asked Starscream "This is an entire planet! What makes you think that you'll even gain one shard?"

"Once again, you underestimate me." grinned Megatron


End file.
